


Troublesome Summoner

by Radical_san



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, One Shot, References to Depression, Slow Burn, This is Grima we’re talking about lol, in a roundabout way, you can see it a little haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radical_san/pseuds/Radical_san
Summary: The Legendary Summoner, Liszt, usually chats Grima, The Fell Dragon’s, ear off nearly all day and sometimes night. However today she wasn't in his sight. For a Fallen god that detests humans, this should have been a blessing for him yet it isn’t for some reason. Grima searches for her and demands answers.
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, OC Summoner: Liszt
Kudos: 35





	Troublesome Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really old fanfic one-shot that I wanted to post up when I was thinking of making an account here. I never got to, however, for fear it wasn’t that good. But gosh darn it now I’m going to! I did my best trying to edit it, I think XD
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy it! :)

It’s late afternoon and Grima was irritated. Usually Liszt would come and pester (though to her it was honest, light conversation) how his day was going and tell stories and whatnot nearly everyday. At first he kept brushing her off, telling her to scram because he finds her disgusting like all humans and irritating, but, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he kind of founded her...nice to talk to as time went by.

Today would have gone like any other day…

Except…

He saw no sign of her.

He was alone for once, not a sight of that white-robed figure in sight. He shook her absence off, seeing this as taking a breather away from her. And yet…

Why is he even bothering to wait for her to come to his room?

As the day progressed, he would sit by his desk and read a strategy book he borrowed from the library and glance at his door, wondering, perhaps _hoping, _Liszt would knock on his door.

A little more time passed and he was now sitting on the edge of his bed in his room, one leg over the other, arms crossed, and tapping his heel on the floor in agitation, wondering where the hell was Liszt. He never felt so…restless before.

“What’s going on with that worm?” He asked to no one.

Grumbling, unable to take it anymore, he shifted his legs and sat up from his bed, stomping his way out of his room and through the hallway. He’s waited long enough.

“She wants _me _to sought after her this time. That _must _be why. Typical lazy human,” he scoffed, his footsteps getting louder and more impatient.

When he saw the door to Liszt’s room a few feet away from him, he saw Sharena, princess of Askr, the kingdom he now resides in, in front of it. She was biting her lower lip, her hand on her chest. Something must have happened because he usually saw her with a bright smile on her face that irritated him greatly. He came up to her.

“You. Speak,” he commanded her.

“Huh? Grima???” Sharena looked to her right side and blinked at him.

“Why are you here?” Grima lifted an eyebrow, putting his hand on his hip, “and it’s _Lord _Grima to you.”

She rolled her eyes, then responded, “Uh well….” She looked back at the door, her eyes saddening again.

“…There’s something wrong with Liszt. And I don’t know what it is. She hasn’t left her room for hours. And when she talked she sounded so…weak.”

“Weak? Well of course she is. All humans are weak.” He said, as if it was obvious. To him at least.

“Not like that! It’s like…the ‘can barely stand up’ kind of weak.”

“…?” Now Grima was confused.

“Like…if we don’t find out what’s wrong sooner, dare I say, we might find her…”

Grima’s frowned, “Find her what?”

Sharena shook her head,“ No, I don’t want to jump to such a conclusion, so I won’t say. Anyways why would you care? You think all humans are, how _you _say, ‘worms’ and think mankind is repulsive. But…if you’re actually concerned…talk to her. I did all I could. Maybe she’ll open up to you. She does have a liking to you, though many of us are curious how and why she is. I’m curious myself, especially my brother haha! Since she likes you…maybe there’s something more to you than just those beady red eyes of yours,” she smiled, turning on her heel and walked off.

“Good luck!” She waved him off.

Grima shook his head. _There_ was the smile that annoyed him. Grima glanced at the door. He reached out in hesitation, and knocked on it.

“Summoner-“

“I overheard. You don’t have to talk to me. You can just leave me be. I think it’s better that way anyways…don’t want to be a nuisance. Especially to you. This isn’t the first time I’m like this anyways…”

When Liszt spoke, her voice was between a mumble and a whisper and had a bit of a tremble.

Sharena was right, Liszt _did_ sound weak, almost as if she was terribly ill.

Liszt continued, “Don't worry…I'll be back to normal before you know it…now go…”

Grima blinked…

…then glared down at the door, lowering his fist.

“Well…that makes things easier then. I took the time off my afternoon to come all the way over here to your private quarters only to get tossed aside like trash. Ha. Fine, you don’t want to talk? So be it. You scum.”

“…………” there was a long pause. The Summoner would usually retaliate whenever he insulted her with words that made her feel less human. He ended up with nothing but silence this time.

He growled. Why was he irritated by this? Wouldn’t this be the part when he just walks away and go about his day? And yet…

“If you don’t open this door in _5 seconds_, I will burn it down!” He threatened.

“EH?!? I thought you lef-“

“_5!_”

“W-Wait!”

“_4!_”

Liszt scrambled to the door, nearly falling on the floor in the process.

“_3!..2!_”

Liszt bursted the door open, her breathing turned ragged.

“…Good,” Grima said, satisfied she complied and stomped to her room, the sounds of his footsteps practically echoing in her room’s walls.

Grima sat on her couch, putting one leg over the other and crossed his arms in a fluid motion.

“Explain yourself.”

“What?” Liszt blinked in response, confused.

Grima narrowed his eyes at her.

“Usually in the morning, you would look for me and annoy me with a thousand questions and be practically glued to my side. But now _today_,” he added a bit of a bite to the word, “I haven’t seen sight of you at _all. _Why?”

She looked from side to side, not wanting to meet his gaze, her hands fidgeting. She trudged back and sat on the edge of her bed.

“It’s just…it’s one of those days. When I do something wrong, it triggers a memory. A _BAD _memory. And then more bad memories come after…and I just…” Liszt fidgeted more, her anxiety kicking in.

Grima waited for her to continue. The scowl on his face getting a little less terrifying.

“…I fall apart,” Liszt voice cracked, “ah sorry…”

Her eyes grew watery and hot.

“I know you don’t care…you…you probably think I’m disgusting even now but like…I have a sensitive side okay? I have this…_constant _worry and fear that I’m useless and stupid a-and sometimes…I don’t think I deserve the title ‘Legendary Summoner’. I don’t think I’m really needed here either…in this world.” She smiles wryly, still not wanting to look at the Fell Dragon and crosses her arms, almost hugging herself as she placed her hands on them.

“I’m very careless you know? I make dumb mistakes and I never really learn from them. I know you find that irritating. Infuriating even. I see how you glare at me on the battlefield sometimes…” She looked up at him, her wryly smile turned to one filled with an apologetic aura.

“….”Grima opened his mouth, about to say something, but closed it, unable to think of what to say to her.

“Ha…” Liszt laughed a bit, looking down at her arms again, “…I bet you’re laughing and enjoying this right now…in the state I’m in. After all, you like despair and destruction. You spread them wherever you walk…”

Was he?

Correct, he _would _laugh at people’s pain and suffering. But right now, in this very moment…

It was different.

He wasn’t grinning nor was he laughing. He was quiet, listening to Liszt in full attention. It may be because of the effect of Breidablik, the weapon which makes the Summoned feel an attachment to the Summoner, but he was able to endure it’s power…

So…what he was feeling right now? Concern perhaps…but was it genuine? He didn’t know. He didn’t _WANT_ to know.

And then, before realizing, he started to speak.

“Tell me, Summoner…” he started slowly.

Liszt looked up a bit, meeting his gaze.

“Can a mistake constantly try to think positive after a dumb folly? Can a disaster honestly think of a million solutions to a problem? Would a _failure _bother to talk and befriend everyone, friend or foe?”

As Grima spoke, several memories involving Liszt came to his mind. He remembered it all. Her smile and determination was probably more irritable than that of the other members of the Order of Heroes, even more irritating than_ **Sharena’s**_. Her idiotic attempts to make everything fair and equal and peaceful for everyone. Gods why did he remember? How come memories of her come so easily as if those moments happened yesterday? Liszt blinked, unsure whether or not she should answer. She was actually about to answer but Grima cut her off.

He continued, “No. That’s…what _humans _do. Not mistakes, not disasters, not even _failures. _Humans are the ones capable of doing those things. They fail, they try, they fail again, and they _try _again. As irritating and almost vomit inducing- sounding as it is to me….that’s just how they are….that’s how the body I possess _was_.” He pointed to himself to emphasize.

“I…uh…” she struggled to find words to speak. She glanced from side to side again, getting an irritated sigh from the Fell Dragon.

“Things can happen when we don’t mean it to, worm. We can be as careful as we can be, but we can still be bound to make mistakes. We can only just push through and hope it doesn’t happen again,” he said.

“But I said-”

“That you don’t really learn from them? Is that really true? Because I see you preventing those mistakes happening again just as many times I see you make new ones,” he interrupted her.

“I-I do?” She couldn’t help but doubt him.

“Yes,” was all he said.

She looked down on the floor, trying to process his words.

He got up from his seat, striding towards her. He leaned towards her face to the point they almost touch noses. Liszt eyes widened like saucers as he did so.

“Look. I don’t know why you think you’re useless and stupid but clearly other people think otherwise. I hear nothing but praises from the other Heroes, for the most part. Even their foes praise you. Even I…praise you.”

“Y-You do?” She stuttered, her heart beat quickening.

  
He evaded the question, “…If you’re not the stupid, courageous type of human that will stop at nothing to bring peace for all…….you’re not the Summoner I thought you were.”

He leaned back, turning on his heel with a loud screech and headed towards the door, slamming it as he exit her room without a word.

Liszt watched him go, her surprised look not leaving anytime soon.

“…Was that…his way of…comforting me?”

She didn’t know. All she knew was that she had a strange, warm feeling inside her chest.

“Stupid human. Stupid Summoner…stupid _Liszt_…” Grima grumbled under his breath, marching towards his room. He slammed the door shut with the back of his foot.

“…Have more faith in yourself…you fool…” Grima gripped his chest and blinked. Did he really say that? Did he really say _all _of that?

“…This pain in my chest…is it…?”

Grima scoffed.

“No…do I perhaps...haaah…honestly…what a troublesome summoner.”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of it.  
Also, yeah, don’t expect me to post another Feh fanfic. I stopped playing the game for quite awhile so many things are hazy to me now lol.
> 
> So I say, but I have some Feh fanfics lol. Not sure if they’ll see the light of day, however, since they are a mess.


End file.
